Sick
by BlackAzure29
Summary: U-1146 terbaring sakit. Killer T datang menjenguk./"Pe-percayalah! Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" Killer T x White Blood Cell. YAOI ALERT!


**Hataraku Saibou belongs to Shimizu Akane**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini**

 **Sekali lagi diingatkan : YAOI ALERT! Bagi yang tidak suka mohon tinggalkan fanfic ini baik-baik**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hari ini, Neutrophil U-1146 terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tubuhnya terasa aneh sejak ia membunuh seekor bakteri yang belum pernah dilihatnya kemarin. Karena itulah, ketiga rekannya memaksanya tidur di kamar meski ia sangat ngotot ingin ikut patroli juga.

"Kau yang seperti ini akan jadi santapan empuk para bakteri!" seru U-2048.

"Sudah! Kau tidur saja yang nyenyak!" ujar U-2626.

"Nanti kami bawakan masakannya Miss Macrophage, deh!" hibur U-4989.

Sedetik setelah itu, reseptor ketiganya berbunyi dan mereka segera melesat meninggalkan U-1146 seorang diri di kamarnya.

Yaah, begitulah kejadiannya.

Neutrophil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur, ia sangat bosan hanya tiduran saja. Banyak yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia ingin membunuh kuman, ia ingin memperbaiki seragamnya yang tercabik serangan bakteri kemarin, ia ingin patroli, ia ingin mengawasi Red Blood Cell AE-3803 dan memastikan dia mengantar oksigen dengan benar, dan juga…

…kalau beruntung, ia mungkin bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Sesuatu berdebar kencang dalam dada kiri Neutrophil. Apa sih, yang dipikirkannya? Ia menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata, memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

Walau ternyata tetap tidak bisa.

 _TING TONG_.

Neutrophil membuka mata. Siapa itu? Teman-temannya kah? Rasanya mereka belum pergi terlalu lama. Apa hari ini begitu damai sehingga mereka bisa cepat kembali padanya?

 _TING TONG._

"Ooi, Neutrophil! Kau didalam?"

Sesuatu berdesir dalam diri Neutrophil begitu mendengar suara itu. Itu suara milik pujaan hatinya. Terhuyung-huyung, Neutrophil menuruni kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata memang sang gebetan-lah yang datang.

"Kau ya…Killer T" gumam Neutrophil. Debaran dalam dadanya makin cepat, hingga ia cemas jika sampai terdengar oleh Killer T.

"Aku dengar dari temanmu kalau kau sakit, makanya aku kesini. Ternyata keadaanmu lebih kacau dari perkiraanku" komentar Killer T begitu melihat kondisi fisik sang White Blood Cell : rona merah di wajah, napas berat, berkeringat, dan tubuh gemetar.

"Ini semua…karena…bakteri kemarin…hah…" ujar Neutrophil susah payah seraya berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Tubuhnya terasa amat sangat lemas kali ini.

"Lain kali jangan paksakan dirimu" Killer T menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Neutrophil "Aku membuat sedikit makanan hangat untukmu. Makan ini dan istirahatlah"

Terbetik suatu rasa gembira yang belum pernah dirasakan Neutrophil sebelumnya. Perasaan gembira yang biasa muncul saat kita dikhawatirkan oleh orang yang kita sukai.

"Terima kasih, Kill–"

Neutrophil tiba-tiba tumbang sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubunhnya. Dengan sigap, Killer T menahan tubuh Neutrophil sebelum kepalanya menyentuh lantai.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja? Hei, Neutrophil!" seru Killer T, tapi Neutrophil terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala. Tidak punya pilihan, Killer T membawa Neutrophil masuk, mengunci pintu, meletakkan bungkusan makanan sembarangan di depan pintu, dan membaringkan Neutrophil di kasurnya.

"Separah inikah?" gumam Killer T pada diri sendiri. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kamar, mencari dapur. Setelah menemukannya, ia berbalik dengan maksud mengambil air atau sejenisnya, namun Neutrophil lebih dulu menahan ujung baju hitamnya sebelum ia sempat melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Killer T tanpa menoleh.

"Ja…jangan pergi…"

Killer T yang merasa aneh mendengar jawaban itu kemudian berbalik, dan dibuat sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi Neutrophil yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

Mata hitam Neutrophil yang biasanya tampak datar seperti ikan mati kini tampak sayu dan tergenang sedikit air mata. Poni yang biasanya menutupi mata kanannya kini sedikit tersingkap hingga sebelah matanya itu juga kelihatan, juga sayu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tambah lagi, dengan wajah merona dan berkeringat seperti saat terjangkit _heat stress,_ membuat Killer T salah fokus. Ia sudah menyukai Neutrophil U-1146 ini sejak lama, namun ia tidak mau menggunakan momen seperti ini untuk 'menyerang'nya.

Tapi…mungkin sedikit menjahilinya tidak masalah.

"Heh…" Killer T menyeringai seraya duduk disamping Neutrophil "Ternyata kau bisa manja juga. Dengan kau yang seperti ini, aku jadi heran kenapa para sel lain bisa takut padamu"

Tangan kiri Killer T tergerak untuk menyingkap poni Neutrophil agar ia bisa menatap kedua matanya, namun bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Neutrophil juga bergerak, hingga akhirnya Neutrophil berhasil menangkap tangan itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Killer T erat, seakan takut tehilangan.

"Tanganmu sejuk…" desah Neutrophil yang pikirannya mulai tidak fokus, efek penyakitnya "Tetaplah seperti ini… ya?"

 _Crap._ Lagi-lagi Killer T dibuat terkejut. _Sialan, dia manis!_

Hampir khilaf 'menyerang', _walkie-talkie_ Killer T mendadak mengeluarkan bunyi berisik. Dengan kesal, Killer T menyambar beda yang tergantung di pinggangnya itu.

"Apa lagi, hah!?" bentak Killer T pada benda malang itu.

" _Lapor, Sacho! Kami berhasil memusnahkan sel terakhir yang terinfeksi virus!"_ ternyata hanya laporan dari anak buahnya.

"Kerja bagus! Lanjutkan patroli! Aku akan menyusul dalam beberapa jam!"

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sacho?"_

"Aku menemukan sel yang terluka! Jangan banyak tanya, lanjutkan patroli kalian!"

" _Roger, Sir!"_

Walkie-talkie dimatikan. Killer T menghela napas dan meletakkan benda itu kembali di pinggangnya.

"Dengan ini, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kita" ujarnya sambil melepas topinya. Dilihatnya Neutrophil yang sudah tertidur sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"Dasar" Killer T tertawa kecil, "Aku jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana, nih"

Killer T pindah duduk dilantai, agar posisi kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Neutrophil. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bakteri seperti apa yang bisa membuat sel imun seperti White Blood Cell sampai begini? Iseng, ia mengarahkan kepala Neutrophil untuk menghadap ke arahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Saat ia tak sengaja menyentuh tengkuk Neutrophil, ia merasakan ada suatu benda yang keras dan menonjol disana.

"Apa ini?" Killer T mencabut benda itu, yang ternyata hanya sebesar ibu jarinya. Bentuknya seperti pin di topi Red Blood Cell. Saat dibalik, ternyata benda itu memiliki puluhan gigi tajam dan bisa bergerak sendiri. Virus.

Terkejut, dengan refleks yang hebat, Killer T meremukkan virus itu dalam kepalan tangannya dan memasukkan makhluk itu ke dalam botol kaca kosong yang kebetulan ada diatas meja di samping ranjang, lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Virus apa itu?" Killer T bergidik. Ia tidak pernah melihat virus seperti itu sebelumnya. Dirasakannya genggaman Neutrophil pada tangan kirinya melemah. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk melepaskan tangannya, lari menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat Neutrophil.

"Mungkin masih ada virus lain di tubuhnya. Apa sebaiknya kuperiksa?" gumam Killer T. Ia menatap tubuh Neutrophil yang hanya ditutupi selembar kaos putih dan celana putih selutut. Sesuatu berdesir dalam diri Killer T. Ia menelan ludah.

 _Tidak, tidak._ Killer T menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Niatku hanya memeriksanya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh! Ya, aku tidak akan melakukannya!_

Pertama, ia menyentuh kening Neutrophil. Suhu badannya sudah kembali normal. Rona merah di wajahnya sudah hilang, dan keringatnya sudah berkurang. Kedua, ia mengecek sekilas kondisi tubuh Neutrophil. Tidak ada yang aneh. Terakhir, hanya tinggal mengecek bagian yang tertutup pakaiannya saja.

Dengan kata lain, Killer T harus membuka kaos U-1146.

"Maaf ya, Neutrophil" bisik Killer T. Pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat kaos putih Neutrophil hingga leher. Wajah Killer T mendadak merona melihat tubuh itu, yang sedikit berisi di beberapa bagian akibat terus-terusan berlari kesana kemari menghabisi bakteri dan virus.

 _Ti-tidak ada yang aneh. Benar, tidak ada yang aneh…_

Malang bagi Killer T, saat dirinya masih hanyut memandangi tubuh indah ibarat porselen itu, sang White Blood Cell malah membuka mata dan langsung menepis tangan Killer T yang memegangi kaosnya, yang tentu saja membuat sang sel T kaget. Maklum, refleks tempur.

"Killer…T?" gumam Neutrophil yang juga kaget.

"Sialan, kau sudah sembuh, ya?" gerutu Killer T. _Jadi penyakitnya memang karena virus itu saja, ya?_

Neutrophil mendudukkan dirinya, dan berkat itu ia menyadari bahwa kaosnya tersingkap sampai atas. Sontak, ia menatap horror Killer T.

"Ki-Killer T…apa yang kau…?" Neutrophil buru-buru menurunkan kaosnya dan beringsut menyudut. Ia bahkan tak kuasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya memeriksa tubuhmu, oke!" seru Killer T sambil menoleh ke arah lain, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tengkukmu itu dihinngapi virus! Aku mencabutnya dan sudah kuhabisi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada lagi virus yang hinggap di tubuhmu, jadi aku me-membuka kaosmu. Percayalah! Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

Neutrophil terdiam sejenak "Aku dihinggapi virus?"

"Iya! Itu virusnya disana, kalau kau tidak percaya!" Killer T menunjuk botol kaca berisi virus yang remuk itu. "Mungkin saja itu dibawa bakteri yang kemarin menyerangmu"

"Mungkin saja…" Neutrophil menatap virus itu sejenak dan kembali menatap Killer T "Jadi, kenapa kau membuang waktumu disni? Bukankah kau harusnya patroli?" tanyanya polos.

Alis Killer T berkedut, kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menaiki kasur Neutrophil dan memojokkan si empunya kamar yang sebelumnya memang sudah memojokkan diri hingga ranjang itu berderit.

"Kau tanya APA yang kulakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah, yang sukses membuat Neutrophil bergidik.

"Kalau kau tidak memegang tanganku dan memintaku agar tetap disini dengan ekspresi minta diserang seperti tadi, aku mungkin sudah pergi dan tidak akan menyadari virus di lehermu itu! Sialan, kau ini kenapa manis sekali, sih? Aku jadi tambah khawatir, tahu!"

Sadar ia malah mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya, Killer T jadi panik sendiri. _Apa yang kukatakan!?_

Mendengar itu, Neutrophil menunduk. Jika saat ini ia sedang memakai topi putihnya, ia pasti sudah menurunkan lidah topi itu dalam-dalam saking malunya.

"Jadi, maksudmu…aku…tadi…"

Killer T menghela napas lagi. _Apa boleh buat. Aku jujur saja, deh._

"Lihat aku, Neutrophil"

Killer T mempersempit jarak mereka. Disingkirkannya poni yang menutupi mata kanan Neutrophil, membuatnya bisa melihat kedua iris hitam yang diluar dugaan, sangat indah. Dengan lembut, Killer T mengangkat dagu Neutrophil. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Beban dalam hati Killer T terasa hilang begiu saja saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dilihatnya Neurtophil terbelalak.

"Ya-yaah…" Killer T mundur, memberi ruang diantara mereka "Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Kalau kau mau membenciku setelah ini, tidak masa–"

Ucapan Killer T terputus karena Neutrophil tiba-tiba maju dan mencium pipinya. Singkat, namun cukup mengejutkan.

"I…itu jawabanku" ucap Neutrophil pelan. Segaris rona merah tipis kembali muncul. Diam-diam ia sangat senang karena perasaannya terbalas. Tak disangkanya, Killer T malah merangsek maju dan mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Jelas lebih mengejutkan dari ciuman di pipi tadi. Meski hatinya belum siap, dengan kikuk Neutrophil membalas ciuman itu.

Saat dirasa keduanya mulai butuh bernapas, keduanya melepas pangutan itu.

"Jangan setengah-setengah, dong" ujar Killer T seraya tersenyum miring.

"Maaf" Neutrophil kembali menunduk "Jadi, kita sudah…"

"Bodoh, sudah jelas 'kan?" Killer T mengacak rambut Neutrophil gemas. Keduanya tersenyum.

 _Manisnya…_

Mendadak, Killer T merinding. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar.

"Hei, di kamar ini cuma ada kita berdua, 'kan?" tanyanya. Neutrophil mengangguk, heran.

"Rasanya…ada yang mengawasi kita" sambung Killer T sebelum ditanya. Neutrophil langsung siaga. Ia menyambar pisau terdekat, siapa tahu itu bakteri.

"Waduh~ aku ketahuan, ya?"

Killer T dan Neutrophil membeku. Jelas mereka amat mengenal suara itu. Patah-patah, keduanya menoleh ke jendela berteralis di ujung kamar yang tirainya tidak ditutup –bodohnya–. Diluar sana, sesosok sel berpakaian serba hijau menatap mereka sambil tersenyum penuh arti dengan kamera DSLR di tangannya.

Dendritic Cell.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat album foto baru. Ah, terima kasih ya, Killer T, Neutrophil. Aku dapat banyak foto bagus kali ini. Sampai nanti"

Usai mengatakan itu, Dendritic pergi dengan santainya. Mendadak rusuh, keduanya menghancurkan teralis sekaligus jendelanya dan mengejar Dendritic bagai kesetanan. Ajaibnya, Dendritic sudah berada sangat jauh di depan mereka.

"TOLONG HAPIS FOTO ITU, DENDRITIC-SAN!"

"BAKAR KAMERANYA!"

Sementara itu, U-2048, U-4989, dan U-2626 yang baru kembali dari patroli sambil membawa masakan Macrophage sangat bingung melihat jendela kamar U-1146 yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Kamar ini habis diserang bakteri, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N : Salam kenal semuanya!**

 **Jujur, aku senang banget waktu tahu fandom ini ada di list ffn. Akhirnya saya coba-coba publish cerita yang sudah lama mengendap di buku tulis. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dan typo...**

 _ **mind to review?**_


End file.
